The Bountry Hunter Chronicles
by sithlord143
Summary: The story of a bounty hunter named Wetham and his journies through life.


.**The Bounty Hunter Chronicles**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and never will.

Chapter 1

We-tham, a blue skinned Nogri with bright red eyes, razor sharp retractable claws wakes up in a cold dark small room on a silver operating table with a clear IV tube in his arm with a bright green liquid.

He begins to wake up from the sedatives and appears to be extremely angry. His skin turns jet black, one of many abilities that he gained from genetic experiments in the facility, in addition to his colossal strength that all Nogri have.

He begins to thrash on the table, but is tied on with metal bands with a Cortosis weave for jedi prisoners. The Nogri strength prevails with a loud pop; the bands on his wrists and ankles seem to explode.

He gets off of the table and discovers he is able to change his skin color to the same color of his surroundings, and it also is in tune with his emotions. Currently it is jet black with anger can't find a door so he just rips off the wall panel and immediately extends his claws as there are 30 guards in the room.

All have A280 blaster rifles, and before they can pull the trigger We-tham has already sunk his claws in to the nearest guard and stolen his blaster rifle. The head of the squad pushes an alarm button on his belt, he throws a smoke grenade as red strobe lights start to blink and alarms start to sound.

Before the grenade has time to spray the acrid smoke all over the room We-tham has killed 25 of the guards with his rifle with perfect headshots or has used his claws to slice their neck and thrown them against the walls.

The other five have raised their hands and dropped their guns in surrender, but We-tham is ruthless and kills them before they can blink. Then as his anger peaks he shoots flames from his hands and lights the guards on fire.

We-tham decides to test it out by focusing on a wooden table and it suddenly bursts into flames, and then he wonders if he can light non-combustibles on fire so he decides to try to light a glass on fire and as he focuses the glass begins to turn red and the water as if it was clear oil lit on fire and melted the glass.

When he had practiced enough he said to himself "I need to find out where I am, but first I need my armor and weapons back." So he gets a map of the facility from a data pad one of the doctors left around it showed the armory was down the hall and to the left so he could get his weapons.

He would have to move quietly as the security desk is right around the corner. So as quietly and stealthily as he can We-tham goes to the armory door. The large dull gray door has a retinal scan, a finger print scan, and a swipe card lock.

Seeing this assortment of formidable security measures We-tham says to himself "I guess there is no stealthy way to open this." So We-tham uses his heat ability to melt the door to the armory. Luckily Nogri skin is fire proof so We-tham wasn't burned as he stepped through the doorway.

There he saw his jet black menacing armor with two laser cannon's at the shoulders, a helmet with a filter that stops every toxin known, chest armor with the ability to stop all projectiles and for a short amount of time laser fire.

His leg armor had two holsters for his deadly death hammer pistols, boots that could survive very high temperatures and very low temperatures his arm armor which had concealed knives in the arm guards, dart shooters in the gauntlets plus a small hold out blaster on the side.

His belt, which has a large number of spare blaster packs and blaster gas, a cryoban grenade, and a proximity mine. Strapped across the back are one ARC trooper rifle that he had stolen from an ARC trooper in the clone wars, and a fire lance rifle as a back up.

As he put on his armor for the first time since he was captured he felt at home. After he put on his armor he looted the armory of all its supplies, and any thing he cold not carry he destroyed. Just as he was about to destroy a large number of weapons he couldn't carry, in the pile he saw a dull gleam and noticed a rocket launcher with lock on targeting.

He said "I could put this to good use." Right before he walked out he saw a device that allowed his armor to change color like he can. When We-tham stepped out of the door he saw 5 guards with A280 blaster rifles aimed directly at the door.

The commander was priming a gas grenade and was about to throw it when We-tham unholstered his blaster pistol in one hand and extended his claws with the other so he had the advantage in short range and long range combat. After shooting the guard closest to him in the head he melted the gray ceiling above the guards, which rained down molten metal on them, while they were looking at the ceiling he stuck the small sphere of the gas grenade in to the commander's throat.

Then threw him through the wall. Then he holstered his pistol and started using the nearest guard as a human shield, and used the guards rifle to take out the other 2 guards Then when the guard tried to pull out his blaster pistol to shoot We-tham, he took both of the guards hands and raised the guns to the guards chin and fired.

Then threw the body aside, he decided to head to the hanger to get a star ship and leave, but first he had to find out where he was. So he went to the security booth where one guard was there with a blaster rifle on a rack on the wall.

So he shattered the glass door and grabbed the guard .He extended the pinky and forefinger around the guards face claws so if he extended the middle ones they would go up into the security guards throat. "Where am I?" said We-tham

The guard said fearfully "We are on Rothana."

We-tham knocked the guard out, and decided to go to the hangar and get a ship to leave but right at that moment the wall next to him exploded, as a large person tried to shoot him with a blaster rifle, then as he saw the attackers face he realized who it was, it was Durge whom he had fought with during the clone wars.

We-tham was too quick; by the time the shots were fired he had already dodged out of the way and threw Durge through the wall and into a medical operating table. Durge threw himself off the operating table and into We-tham they crashed through the wall on the other side of the room and into the jail on the other side.

Durge was strong, but We-tham was stronger. He shoved Durge into a cell and closed the door, but he knew it wouldn't hold for long. He sprinted out and just when he was half way down the hall he heard the sound of metal ripping off of its hinges.

He decided to run faster when he saw a large blue door marked hangar he was blindsided by Durge again, but this time he had a knife which cut across We-tham's chest in a large sweeping motion.

We-tham crumpled on the floor in pain, then Durge waved goodbye, and laughed cruelly then ran in to the hangar, We-tham knew he was going to die, but strangely he didn't feel any pain.

In fact he felt really good so he reached down and felt his chest and to his amazement there was no cut, then We-tham realized that the genetic mutation must have given him the power to heal any wound.

So he got up and ran to the door to the hangar and opened it just in time to see Durge lift off in his ship and fly away, then We-tham decided to find himself a ship to leave this station, he knew it would have to be pretty big because he had decided to become a bounty hunter and would need a cargo hold for transporting bounties.

And then he saw it, a republic gunship that was specially modified with a hyperdrive and the ability to survive in space, We-tham had seen the destructive power of these ships in the clone wars they were able to wipe out a battalion of droids in 5 minutes with out deploying a single clone onto the battle field.

This gunship also had a very large cargo hold with metal plates welded in front of the windows of the cargo hold, this space should have been used for transporting troops but We-tham would use it for holding bounties, there was also a back room where We-tham would live and put his weapons and if his ship was badly damaged the front of the ship could come apart from the rest and become an escape pod.

So when he decided he was going to use this ship he looked around the room and found a land speeder that was very compact but had enough room to allow him to carry his bounties back to his employer. He hung this from the ceiling and then took with him a swoop which he hung on the ceiling also and then lifted off and left the hangar, after he left the atmosphere of Rothana he set a course for the only place in the galaxy to become a good bounty hunter, Mos Eisley, Tatooine.

end of chapter one

A/N: I'd like to thank nikegirl90991 for helping me edit this story and think of the title.

P.S. I'll have the next chapter up by sometime next week.


End file.
